


Faerie Fights

by Lisbon (curseofbunny)



Series: Fae Deck [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, spar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofbunny/pseuds/Lisbon
Summary: Velma and Dani have a nice, friendly fight
Series: Fae Deck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981915





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2 exp each  
> 921 bits each  
> (831 words)

Velma had dragged her fellow Ace out to the abandoned farm for a quick spar.  
"C'mon D! Let's do some practice!"

Dani laughed as they strolled up. "You do remember I'm the one who showed you this place, right?"

"Yes but!! I wanna do some practice! You're going so slowwwwwww!!" Velma whined theatrically, throwing a hand to her forehead.

Dani rolled her eyes, lifting her fairy out from where she liked to nestle in the folds of her scarf. "I'm not slow, you're rushing." She chided.

Velma tugged Lime out of her curls, with a laugh.  
"We do both know I'm impatient." She grinned at Dani.  
"Ready?"

Dani kissed Violet's cheek before turning her head and allowing the fairy to kiss hers. And then she was transformed, smiling at Velma. "Mhm."

Velma lets Lime fly, and bows to him before offering her knuckles for him to kiss. With her transformation complete, she curtsied to her opponent.  
"Wanna go first D?"

Dani pulled her bow out. "So chivalrous, V!" She gasped, then giggled, drawing her bow and shooting the other girl. Her eyebrows rose as she watched the shot land. "Too hard?" She called out, wincing.  
(Nat 20, 4x2+2=10dmg)

Velma shook herself out, and summoned her snipeshot. She didn't use it yet, instead rummaging in her skirts and chucking a handful of sand into Dani's face. "Maybe a little!"  
(d9 +2 to hit, 3dmg, Dani's stats halved for 1 turn)

Clubs: 170hp Hearts: 177hp 1/2 stats 1 turn

"Ow-fuck!" Dani jerked, covering her eyes with her elbow. "You- fight like ass!" She called out, feeling Violet's magic on the words.  
(5+7 to hit, 3 halved=1+2dmg)

"I'll show you ass!" Velma took aim and shot Dani several times with her gun. (NAT20, 56dmg)

Clubs: 167hp Hearts: 121hp

Dani did, in fact, fall on her ass at that. And whines. "Rude!" She shifted to stand on her knees, fumbling with her bow. She frowned at it. "Ow..."  
(3+2 to hit)

"Oh, Dali..." Velma dismissed her gun, and reached out to touch Dani's arm.  
"Are you okay sweetie? H-hey, I've got you, I didn't mean to hit you that hard." (Heal 2hp)

Clubs: 167hp Hearts: 123hp

Dani healed herself, cheeks getting red. Then she jabbed her elbow into Velma's side. "That was mean." She pouted.  
(Heal 6+4hp to self)

Velma whined back.  
"I didn't mean to! I meant to shoot you like twice, and not nearly so hard! You know how hits go sometimes!!" She whines a little more, and heals Dani again. (Heal 5hp)

Clubs: 167hp Hearts: 138hp

Dani leaned on her, feeling a lot less whiny. "I know, it just caught me off guard. Want to fight a little more?"

Velma nodded.  
"Sure, but you get a free shot. Evens, right?" She stepped back, fluffing her skirts and standing a little straighter.

Dani nodded before shooting Velma one last time, close range.  
(13 to hit, 6+2dmg)

Velma summoned her shield just as the arrow hit, sending half damage back at Dani and jogging forward to punch her shoulder. It wasn't meant to be a hard hit, really. (d7 to hit, 4dmg and then 7dmg)

Clubs: 159hp Hearts: 127hp

Dani shot the other girl with one last arrow, a poison dipped one, before letting the bow dissolve into her scepter. "Evens is evens!"  
(12 to hit, 12dmg, 6dmg 4turns)

Velma grins, and sticks her tongue out at Dani as she fades from sight. While invisible, she summons her baseball club and jogs towards Dani's back.

Dani paused, looking around slowly. Where did she go?

"Surprise!" Velma poked Dani in the back with her ""spiked"" baseball club. (d19 +2 to hit, 3dmg)  
Clubs: 141hp (poisoned 3 turns) Hearts: 124hp

Dani turned around with a yelp, smacking Velma in the shoulder with her scepter, "Ow!"  
(Nat 20, 8dmg)

Velma squawked back.  
"Ow!!" She smacked Dani's arm with her club. (d11 to hit, 2dmg)

Clubs: 127hp (poisoned 2 rounds) Hearts: 122hp

Dani missed as she swung at the other girl, yelping.  
(4 to hit)

Velma raised a hand, dismissing her club.  
"Hey, let's call it here? We can watch movies or something?" Velma didn't wanna make Dani feel worse. Missing so often is so disheartening.

Clubs: 121hp (poisoned 1 rounds) Hearts: 122hp

Dani blew out a breath, looking at her scepter before tossing it behind herself. "I... yeah, honestly. Do you want to paint our nails? I got a new one the other day."

"Ooooooh, yes!!! Perfect! What color???" Velma bounced a little in excitement.

"Holographic violet!" Dani lit up, detransforming. As she did so, Violet flew to snuggle back by her chin. "I... was feeling it."

"Yasssssss!!!" Velma bounced a little in excitement as they walk, transformation dissolving so that Lime could, as a lovebird, flitter above their heads and keep an eye on them.  
"That sounds so cute!!!"

Dani nodded. "Violet picked it out. She, uh, really likes that color."

Velma giggles.  
"I can't imagine why!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2exp each  
> 688bts  
> (533 words)

Eleanor watched as the last basketball player filtered out of the gym, slowly grinning to herself. She turned to Ula. They'd come to wait for it to empty out so they could spar, because, well, what was more fun than fighting your friend sometimes?

Ula grinned down at Eleanor, and winked at the last sportsball man to pass. Once the place was empty, she offered E her hand.  
"Ready?"

Eleanor took it, pulling her skirt up as they descended the stairs. "Thank you, dear."

"Of course. Now..." Ula glanced around at the space, smiling a little.  
"You ready?"

Eleanor nodded back. "So, you wanna hit first?" She offered, pulling Rose out from where the fairy was dozing in her hair. She kissed her gently on the forehead and felt the transformation wash over her.

Peach materializes from nowhere, popping up to kiss Ula's cheeks and nose all over. The transformation takes hold after the fifth or eighth kiss.  
"Sure thing. Spear or Sabre?"

"Sabre! Mallets or hammer?" Eleanor smoothed out her skirt.

"Mallets." Ula tilted her hat down her head a bit more, and ""unsheathed"" her sabre at her side. There wasn't a sheath there, but she used the motion to summon it.

Eleanor pulled them from within her sash- not that that's where they actually were kept. That's just where she found them. With that, she waited patiently for the first hit, shield on one arm and mallets held comfortably in her hands.

Ula took a half-step forward and whapped Eleanor on the arm with her sabre. (d17 +2 to hit, 10dmg)

Eleanor used her shield to hit the other girl back. "Did you do the math test last week?"  
(6 to hit, 15dmg)

HP  
Eleanor: 170 Ula: 165

Ula rolled her eyes a little.  
"Of course I did." She whapped Eleanor's arms several times with her sabre.  
"I'm not stupid." No magic laced her words, but they were still biting. (d7 +2 to hit, 5×3 for 15dmg)

Eleanor shifted to smack her with one of the mallets, laughing even if it hurt. "Rude! You were stressing over one of them, right?"  
(5 to hit, 9dmg)

HP  
Eleanor: 155 Ula: 154

Ula rolled her eyes and made to whap Eleanor again, but she misjudged the distance this time, the blade whipping harmlessly through the air. She huffed. "Of course I was, I'm a fashion major." (d3 to hit)

Eleanor missed her own smack, shrugging. "I wanted to check on you! I told you it'd work out."  
(3 to hit)

HP  
Eleanor: 155 Ula: 154

Ula missed her strike again, and growled under her breath.  
"Well yeah, but I did it and I had Velma look it over. I'm sure it's fine." (d3 to hit)

Eleanor moved to attack the other girl but tripped, wincing. "Ow..." She sighed and shook her head. "You know how we just started fighting?" She started from her spot on the ground.

Ula dismissed her sabre, offering Eleanor a hand up.  
"Yeah?"

Eleanor took it, letting the other girl pull her up. "Whaaaat if we stopped and studied together instead?"

Ula smiled.  
"Sure. Wanna binge a bunch of Dani's chocolates and watch movies after?"

Eleanor giggled. "Yessssss!"


End file.
